Missions
by aj29er
Summary: Slade has separated the Titans and plans to take over Jump City. Meanwhile Beast Boy and Raven attempt to save the rest of the Titans, save the city, and survive the horrors that Slade has in store for them. This contains light romance...


"Come on Raven, it's just so boring here" Beast boy said as he tossed a tennis ball in the air. It was just one of those long summer days, the rest of the Titans were out and Beast Boy was left all alone with Raven. She had been meditating all day and he needed to get out of the tower.

"I will not, take you to the park," Raven hissed. "Why don't you go play somewhere else?" She stopped the ball, mid-air with her telepathy and threw it behind the coach.

"We can go wherever you want? Please just get me out of here," Beast Boy pleaded. He leaned his head back trying to spot the ball from the black sofa. He then exploded up out of his seat and turned into a little green dog to fetch the ball.

Raven peered out of her right eye and reasoned, "If we go to the mall, will you leave me alone for the rest of the summer?"

"Woof… Ermmm, possibly," Beast Boy muffled as he changed back to his Titan form. He spit the ball back into his hand. "Titans go!" Beast boy yelled mocking Cyborg. He dashed out of the living room. Raven chuckled as he left. She opened her eyes and stepped down from floating atop the table. She met up with Beast Boy who was stretching right outside the front doors. "Last one to the mall buys lunch!" He ran and jumped into the air, transforming into a hawk. Raven rolled her eyes but joined in on the race. The wind blew through her hair. She was searching for Beast Boy, she couldn't let him win. What's that? There he was, just a couple of yards in front of the mall. He smiled; he could feel the victory spread throughout his body. Starting from his claws and consuming him. Wait, that's not victory! It's Raven's powers slowly overtaking him. Once entirely taken by her, she threw him behind. He flailed around, trying to catch himself from falling. Beast Boy swopped down and landed on the ground in front of Raven, not as a hawk, but as a loser. "That was cheating!" He argued.

"Oh, and what were the rules then?" she grind at him. "I'm glad you're buying me lunch"

"What?!" He was heated, "Well whatever, as long as it's vegetarian." They stepped into the mall and headed straight to the food court. Beast Boy bought Raven and himself a salad. He placed it down on the table in front of her. She looked up, he smirked. They both sat eating their salads. It was awkward at first, they both just stared at people passing by. "Hey Raven, want to hear a joke?"

"What?"

"Why didn't Count Dracula get married?"

"This'll be good" She whispered sarcastically.

"He wanted to remain a bat-chelor!" He rocked back and forth in his chair laughing historically. He wiped a small tear from his check and looked up at Raven for her reaction. As usual she didn't even bat an eye at the joke. He turned his face away from her as if he had spotted someone he knew. They finished their food in silence and threw away the remains. They started walking around the mall, with no words being spoken. "It's the game store! Can we go in? Please, Please, Pleaseeee?"

"…sure" Raven replied. Beast Boy ran in and straight to the New Releases rack. He scanned the shelves until he found the backside of The Teen Titans game.

"Look Raven, it's us!" He exclaimed in such a lively manner. He picked it up to see the back of the case. And there he was, a huge green T-rex. "Ah man! Why don't they show me in human form?" His smile quickly turned to a frown.

"At least you're on the case," Raven claimed. "Wait, who's on the front?" Beast Boy turned the box to its cover and, of course, Robin and Starfire where on it.

"Man, why are they the favorites? Robin doesn't even have any powers!" Beast boy complained. Raven chuckled causing Beast Boy's face to light up. "I made you laugh!"

"It was a cough."

"You just don't want to admit I'm funny," Beast Boy teased.

*Beep Beep Beep Beep* They both pulled their communicators out and flipped the top open. "It's Slade, he's formed an attack at the northern construction site," Robin explained. "Titans, meet there, Robin out." They flipped their communicators closed.

"Come on, We'll buy the game later."

"But Raven!" He bolted to the counter and bought the game.

"You're an idiot, let's go." She said as she rushed out of the store.

"Wait up!" Beast Boy called as he jammed change into his pocket. He then quickly morphed into a cheetah and followed Raven, while keeping the game in his mouth.

Slade's robots were everywhere. Before heading into the battle, the Titans regrouped outside the pit. "Why is Slade here? What is he planning?" Robin questioned.

"It's probably a trap." Cyborg answered.

"Or maybe it's one of his 'famous' diversions" Raven added.

"It could be. There's only one way to find out," Robin exclaimed as he jumped down into the construction pit.

"Titans, go!" Cyborg screamed. The three other Titans flew into the battle. As they all left, the green little dog finished burying his video game, and then he turned to his human form and jumped down into the pit as well. Robin took out his metal rod and slammed it through the head of the first robot he saw. He swung it right and left, taking down enemies all over. Starfire threw Cyborg in the middle of a mob of robots. He went in, cannon blazing. Raven took the arm of a crane and swiped it across the ground using her telepathy. Starfire hovered overhead and used her starbolts to snipe out the trouble makers. Beast Boy belly flopped into an elephant, on top of a couple of robots. They crushed underneath his stomach. Quickly he switched to bull form and rammed through more of them. Suddenly, he tripped and rolled on to the ground back to his Titan form. He dusted himself off and stood up. He slowly lifted his head and saw a mask he has not witnessed for quite some time. His jaw dropped and before he could say anything, he took a punch to the gut. He leaned over clutching his stomach in pain. The figure goes to kick him but Beast Boy is too fast for him. He grabs his foot and pushes him back.

"Guys! It's Slade!" Beast Boy alerts the team. Robin ceased his fighting and ran towards Slade. He slid underneath the arms of the minions and used his rod to catapult himself into the air. Out of nowhere a huge rocklike figure smashed into the side of him and Robin went flying against the pit wall. It was Cinderblock.

"Robin!" Starfire screeched as she flew to his aid. "No one hurts my friends!" She continuously threw starbolts at Cinderblock, but she let the rage get the best of her. Slade's droids jumped up and latched onto her legs, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Raven, throw me now!" Cyborg demanded. Raven used her powers to throw him up above Cinderblock. Cyborg shot his cannon at him, getting his attention, and then slamming him down. "BOOYAH"

"Foolish Titan, you're no match for me" Slade told Beast Boy.

"Want to bet on it?" He challenged. Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and rushed Slade. He dogged the attack and latched a bomb to his ankle. Beast Boy changed to his human form and franticly attempted to unattached the explosive. He slipped into snake form and slithered it off. He then picked up speed and changed to a ram. He hit Slade pushing him up against the wall and resorted to his human form. Slade punched right and left, Beast Boy blocked and ducked. He kicked out one of Beast Boy's legs, and he fell. On the floor, Beast Boy swung his leg around and kicked Slade's feet out from under him. Then, Beast Boy head butted his mask. A deep crack formed and Slade attempted to cover it with his hand. Slade smacked him across the face, and then grabbed the back of his head. He buried it into the ground. Beast Boy used his arms to back flip and kick Slade in the chest. Slade stumbled backwards onto his feet and got punched into the cliff by a gorilla fist. Slade grabbed his arm and kicked the gorilla in the torso. Beast Boy stumbled into his Titan form and fell backwards on the ground. Slade stood over him and lifted his foot up over his head. A rock flew over and hit Slade in the face. He looked over to his left and it was Raven, she then levitated more rocks and chucked them at him. He stepped off balanced, just missing Beast Boy's skull.

"Stay away from him Slade!" Raven cursed in fury.

"Maybe some other time then" Slade mocked. He turned around and ran into the mining tunnel. Raven flew down to Beast Boys aid. She picked up his head and laid it on her lap.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" She attempted to feel a pulse and then bent her head down to see if he was breathing. Once he came to he didn't move right away. He noticed that he was in Raven's lap, with her mouth so close to his. He wanted this for such a long time, but there was no time for that silly dream right now. They had to catch Slade.

"Uh Raven? What are you doing?" Beast Boy said as he opened his eyes. Raven's eyes seemed a bit watery, "You okay?"

"Yeah, we have to get to Slade." Raven blushed, then dropped Beast Boy's head to the ground with a *THUD*.

"OW" Beast Boy said as he rubbed the back of his head. He got to his feet and saw that Robin and the others were still fighting Cinderblock. "Robin, what should we do?"

"Just get to Slade! We'll catch up later" Robin replied.

Beast Boy looked to Raven and she nodded her head. Then they ran off after Slade, together.


End file.
